


Fuera de tiempo II: Ajedrez

by Troyas101



Category: The Lost World (TV), The Lost World - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyas101/pseuds/Troyas101
Summary: Un juego se complica
Relationships: Family - Relationship





	Fuera de tiempo II: Ajedrez

Fuera de tiempo II: Ajedrez

Sentada en su silla habitual de coser, Marguerite Krux miró a lo lejos por el balcón más cercano que había, un profundo suspiro de aburrimiento salió de lo más hondo de sus pulmones, ella daría cualquier cosa por un cambio en la rutina que se había aposentado en la casa del árbol después de cuatro semanas lloviendo.

El paso de los días con una lluvia constante y monótona había ido sumiendo los ánimos de todos los habitantes de la casa en un estado hastiado y desanimado casi depresivo que influía en todas las actividades que aún se debían hacer. Después de tres años en la meseta ya sabían que el periodo de lluvias duraba unos tres meses y que debían aprovechar este estado para hacer todos los arreglos de la casa y el almacén, así como la limpieza general y la preparación de todas las conservas , encurtidos y salazones que debían durar todo el año. Pero con el paso de los días los ánimos se habían ido hundiendo cada vez más dejándolos sumidos en una tristeza y abatimiento general.

Marguerite volvió a dar unas puntadas en la camisa que estaba arreglando cuando el resoplido del pelirrojo científico llamó su atención:

\- "ohh vamos Malone, puedes hacerlo mejor hombre, presta un poco de atención"

Challenger se hallaba inmerso en una lenta partida de ajedrez con el infeliz reportero. Desde que empezó a llover, el patriarca de su extraña familia se había propuesto jugar todas las noches después de cenar una partida. Poco dispuesto a perder el tiempo o a holgazanear se había adjudicado el deber de instruir, según él, a las jóvenes mentes que vivían con él.  
Durante los primeros días de la lluvia había estado meditando profundamente sobre la negligencia y abandono intelectual con la que había crecido esa generación, la falta de sentido crítico, los pocos conocimientos filosóficos , la escasa cultura científica sin duda alguna arrastraría las futuras generaciones a un profundo pozo de ignorancia y oscurantismo así como la degradación moral inherente. Y él no podía de ninguna de las maneras posibles permitir eso. 

Así que noche tras noche había tomado a sus pupilos , no demasiado dispuestos había que decir , y les había ido introduciendo en el magnífico y educacional arte mental del ajedrez. Semana tras semana, había jugado cada noche con cada uno de ellos, con la esperanza de que la enseñanza del juego les sirviera como un trampolín para desarrollar su empobrecido intelecto. Salvo Marguerite.  
La belleza morena se había negado en redondo a participar en tal evento, cuando anunció su propuesta de juego, ella lo había mirado de hito en hito con esos ojos grandes, claros y fríos y alzando las cejas hasta el infinito le había desafiado a decirle algo más. Él, conociendo el genio y el carácter de la heredera, había callado prudentemente y había optado por sus otras tres potenciales víctimas, ninguna de las cuales había tenido ni la osadía ni la valentía de oponerse como lo había hecho ella. 

Así, que noche tras noche, primero Verónica, obviamente las damas debían ir primero, luego Roxton por la edad y Malone por último se habían ido enfrentando en el tablero al científico sin demasiada suerte. Challenger había estado haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos pedagógicos para que los tres pudieran avanzar en el noble arte del ajedrez pero no había tenido ningún resultado destacable.   
Si, de acuerdo, tanto Verónica como Malone había hecho un avance y dominaban algo más el movimiento de las piezas en el tablero, pero nada resaltable, simplemente esos chicos parecían carecer por completo de una mínima habilidad estratégica. Roxton había opuesto algo más de resistencia, pero el hombre parecía ceder a cualquier distracción que pudiera pasar por delante de sus narices, especialmente si esa distracción era morena, delgada y atractiva. 

Ned resopló una vez más ante el tablero, no pensaba que pudiera haber estado mas aburrido en toda su vida. Definitivamente Challenger había conseguido que lo que en principio era un juego ante el cual él tenía una opinión neutra, la verdad ni le gustaba ni le dejaba de gustar pero que admiraba por el prestigio que tenía, había cambiado a una auténtica aversión en toda regla.  
Y sabía que no era el único, tanto Verónica como Roxton estaban fastidiados y molestos por las noches que el genio pelirrojo les estaba haciendo pasar por su propio bien, claro estaba, según él. Lo que habían sido unas pocas clases prácticas con un profesor avanzado se había acabado convirtiendo en un rato incómodo y irritante con el paso del tiempo.

Challenger corregía todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaban, indicando donde se habían equivocado y como corregirlo, perdiendo la paciencia y la serenidad conforme iban pasando las noches. Ayer, que le había tocado a Roxton, había llegado a pensar por un momento que le iba a disparar con una de sus armas después de la octava vez que había sido amonestado.   
Siguió mirando las piezas del tablero, tenía que mover y su adversario empezaba a impacientarse. Con la mano derecha optó por mover uno de los caballos cuando vio delante suyo mover la cabeza disimuladamente a Marguerite, negando suavemente. Automáticamente devolvió la mano a su regazo y fingió pensar mientras la observaba con recato. Ella, que estaba situada un poco por detrás a la derecha de Challenger sonrió discretamente y con la mano que sujetaba la aguja hizo dos gestos seguidos, cinco y cuatro. Cinco y cuatro. Fila cinco y ficha 4. Después siguió: cinco y seis. Y Malone movió la ficha cuatro de la casilla cinco a la casilla seis.

Challenguer levantó los ojos y lo miró con asombro  
\- "Bien jugado Malone, un buen movimiento" - asintió feliz

Ned sonrió agradecido. El científico hizo su jugada y esperó. El periodista fingió pensar volviendo a mirar en dirección a Marguerite con disimulo. Ella volvió a sonreír, con los dedos hizo cuatro, cuatro y luego cuatro, cinco. Malone movió. Challenger asombrado de nuevo lo miró con delicia felicitándolo otra vez. Eso llamó la atención de Lord Roxton que alzó sus cejas con curiosidad y prestó atención a la partida dejando por un momento de limpiar sus armas. Lo mismo pasó con Verónica que estaba en el balcón pintando, giró la cabeza extrañada hacía la pareja en juego y observó. 

A la jugada siguiente, a ninguno de los dos se les pasó por alto la extraña interacción entre Malone y Marguerite. Dos y seis, cinco y siete. Roxton miró asombrado a su dama, ella era asombrosa, realmente sabía jugar al ajedrez y estaba ayudando a Malone a jugar¡¡¡ y lo estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien además¡¡. Miró a Verónica que la observaba también con un gesto de sorpresa y terriblemente complacida de la ayuda prestada a su amor platónico. Roxton vió mover de nuevo a Malone siguiendo las indicaciones mostradas , de nuevo Challenger lo miró asombrado

\- "Ned, definitivamente lo tienes muchacho¡¡¡ ...hay algo de estratega en esa cabeza tuya después de todo"- felicitó con alegría

Ni el cazador ni la hermosa rubia pudieron reprimir unas risas divertidas ante la situación. Malone los miró con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y levemente orgullosa. Marguerite ni los miró, permaneció impasible cosiendo la camisa como si nada de lo que pasara en la casa fuera con ella.

Cuando Challenger, ante el alboroto causado por las juveniles risas alzó la mirada y los contempló, solo pudo ver tres caras joviales y divertidas y a Marguerite completamente abstraída en su costura. George pensó que había algo que no cuadraba del todo. Y ahora que lo pensaba más despacio, y dejando de lado lo complacido que había estado por la sorprendente nueva capacidad de Malone en el ajedrez se dió cuenta de que se le estaba escapado algo. Mirando de nuevo lo divertidos que estaban sus tres pupilos, sus sospechas parecieron tomar más fundamento. Resolvió estar atento y ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Hizo su propio movimiento y esperó, disimulando. Vió a Malone mirar detrás de él, descaradamente además, el pobre chico habría sido un espía terrible durante la guerra, el científico se rascó la descuidada barba, que demonios estaba mirando Malone detrás de él? a Marguerite? Automáticamente el periodista volvió a hacer un movimiento inteligente. El pelirrojo se quedó parado, ni por toda la ciencia del mundo el muchacho podría haber conseguido encadenar cinco maniobras seguidas tan tácticas en toda su maldita vida. Volvió la cabeza deprisa y miró a Marguerite fijamente. Podía ser? Ella seguía cosiendo la camisa sin mirarlo ,completamente abstraída en su labor, completamente inocente. 

De repente tanto Roxton como Verónica arrancaron a reír a carcajadas, escandalosamente y sin ningún tipo de contención. Malone no tardó en unirse a ellos de la misma forma, gruesas lágrimas les caían de los ojos, unas risas intensas y ruidosas que lograron romper de alguna manera el ambiente tedioso y sofocante de las últimas semanas. 

Challenguer los miraba algo molesto, terriblemente diestro en ciencias y pensamiento científico era singularmente torpe cuando se trataba de habilidades sociales o de sentimientos humanos. De acuerdo, se había perdido algo, razonó, y el kitt de la cuestión tenía que radicar en Marguerite, puesto que era la única que no se había unido a la fiesta y aún permanecía impertérrita con sus labores. El científico la miró directamente y alzó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa.

-" oh de verdad¡¡¡"-se quejó ella dejando de coser- "no podríais haber sido un poco más discretos?"  
-"Lo siento mucho Marguerite, pero esto es tan gracioso que no lo he podido evitar"-se disculpó el jornalista.  
-"...Ahora ya sabes porqué nunca te suelo ayudar Malone, eres terrible disimulando...y vosotros dos tampoco sois mejores.."  
\- "Es que es tan divertido..."- reía aún Verónica  
-" Aún no puedo creer que Challenger se haya creído que Malone estaba jugando bien"-Comentó Roxton

Eso reforzó las risas del trío y también hizo fruncir el ceño del científico pelirrojo que miró con fastidio a la morena. Su mente estaba funcionando rápido tratando de armar las piezas del puzzle que en ese momento empezaban a encajar. Y que evidente era ahora¡¡¡...por supuesto que había sido Marguerite quien estaba destrás del subterfugio, la mano de ella era tan clara como el agua: inteligencia, sutileza y efectividad. Tenía el sello Krux escrito por todos sitios, no entendía como no lo había visto antes. Sintiéndose un poco víctima de la broma pensó en como la astuta mujer lo iba a compensar.

-"...y bien?"-   
-"...y bien que George?"-   
-"...como piensa subsanar este desagravio Señorita Krux?  
-" Disculpe?...No creo que tenga nada que compensar Profesor, en ningún momento me he burlado ni me he reído de usted, mi única falta ha sido ayudar a un supuesto amigo que evidentemente no lo merecía"- Dijo haciendo una mueca de burla en dirección a Malone  
-"Pero por supuesto que tienes que hacerlo querida, he sido víctima de uno de tus engaños y me siento ofendido y humillado, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es compensarme acabando esta partida conmigo, el honor te obliga"

Marguerite entrecerró los brillantes ojos con ligero fastidio, la tenía pillada y lo sabía el maldito hombre, cerró los labios con fuerza en un ligero puchero, esto le pasaba por ayudar, ya debería tener aprendida la lección después de todo lo que había vivido. Definitivamente estos años en la meseta la habían vuelto blanda. Maldito Malone y maldito Roxton y Verónica, malditos todos. Tendría que trazar un plan para acabar la partida sin humillar ni dañar aún más los sentimientos del orgulloso científico, quizás podría intentar forzar tablas...  
Lentamente y con elegancia se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la mesa de juego. Automáticamente el resto del grupo se arremolinó a su alrededor, todos nerviosos y excitados ante lo que se avecinaba.

-"Crees que Marguerite tiene alguna oportunidad?"- susurró muy bajito Malone a Roxton y a Verónica  
-"Por supuesto que la tiene¡"- defendió rápidamente el cazador  
-"no se, yo no lo tengo tan claro, puede ser muy buena en el engaño pero enfrentarse así directamente contra Chalenguer..."- dudó Verónica  
-"Porque no apostamos?"- propuso el periodista  
-"DE VERDAD???... Que creeis que es esto? un hipódromo?...no podéis simplemente estaros callados y dejar de enredar aun más el problema que me habéis creado?"- les gritó Marguerite mirándolos indignada  
-"Empecemos, creo que era mi turno de mover"- Zanjó el genio pelirrojo mirándolos también ceñudo

El silencio se fue aposentando en la sala mientras movimiento tras movimiento fue transcurriendo el tiempo, el baile de figuras fue deslizándose sin tropiezos igual que las horas del reloj, sin tener aparentemente un ganador claro. Marguerite disimuló un bostezo y movió los hombros en círculos intentando deshacerse de la incomodidad que se había instalado en ellos. Roxton siempre atento a ella, se colocó con la silla detrás y con sus enormes manos le masajeó el cuello. Ella dejó ir un suspiró de alivio y cansancio

-" George, que te parece si lo dejamos ya? estoy cansada y ya es muy tarde, podemos dejarlo en tablas por favor?"  
-"pero que estas diciendo Marguerite? tablas? no he concedido tablas en mi vida¡¡¡"  
-"y simplemente no podemos acabar la partida mañana?...por favor George me muero de sueño, y ya sabes como me pongo si no duermo lo suficiente"  
-"No te moverás de esta silla hasta que acabemos el juego jovencita¡¡¡"-dijo dando un golpe en el tablero

La hermosa morena dio un respingo ante el evidente tono paternalista del científico. Alzó sus cejas y lo miró con la boca abierta

-"Cuidado George, no me gusta ese tono"- fué Roxton quién rodeando la cintura de Marguerite con una mano dijo esto inclinándose hacia delante por encima del hombro de la heredera, claramente protegiendo su territorio  
-"Y a mi tampoco me gusta haber perdido el tiempo con vosotros cuando claramente tomáis vuestra educación tan a la ligera Roxton"  
-"No somos niños a los que puedas aleccionar de esa manera Profesor"-alegó Verónica molesta también  
-" Solo quiero acabar esta partida, por todos los demonios no debería ser tan díficil ganarle a una mujer"

El gesto de disgusto en las caras de las dos mujeres residentes en el árbol fue tan obvio que no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de ellos, tanto Roxton como Malone cerraron momentáneamente los ojos pensando en las consecuencias que podría traer el desafortunado comentario.

-"Lo estás perdiendo Challenger, mantenlo unido, voy a fingir que no he oído nada de esto y me voy a ir a dormir , mañana cuando todos estemos descansados hablaremos"

La voz de Marguerite sonó suave y pausada. No permitió que una sola emoción se escapara, totalmente en control tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente, fueron los años profesando el papel de espía los que asumieron el mando. Estuvo claro para todos sus compañeros que le estaba dando la oportunidad al científico de salir indemne de su torpeza anterior. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr

-"Te irás a dormir cuando acabemos la partida..."

Marguerite sonrió despacio, se sentó con la espalda muy recta, tal como le habían enseñado en los internados, y junto las manos en el regazo.

-"Como tu quieras George, al fin y al cabo no me debería llevar demasiado tiempo..."

Malone y Verónica acercaron las sillas hacia el cuerpo de Marguerite formando un silencioso frente unido, Roxton sonrió ante el evidente apoyo moral.

-" Marguerite... si le ganas... haré toda tu faena durante dos semanas"- la rubia normalmente moderada sorprendió a todos con su oferta  
-" Si le ganas... yo te la haré durante dos semanas más..."-añadió Malone  
-"Esto se ha vuelto personal mi reina"- le dijo el alto Lord con voz muy grave al oido de ella-"vamos cariño...demuéstrale quien eres"

Ella afiló la mirada y miró fijamente el tablero, luego levanto la cabeza 

-"mueve" dijo simplemente

Challenger movió, Marguerite hizo su propio movimiento segundos depués, sin apenas pensar. El científico volvió a mover, ella contesto agresivamente con otra ficha. Él dudó entre mover un caballo o el alfil, cuando finalmente hizo su avance, ella sonrió

-"Jaque"- anunció con la ficha aun en el aire  
Todos mantuvieron el aliento, George tuvo que proteger su rey .  
-"Jaque".volvió a anunciar ella

El científico se volvió a proteger, tuvo que sacar su reina. Ella contesto con otro movimiento y esperó, su cara era totalmente inexpresiva, los otros tres tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. George avanzó intentando contraatacar, ahora Marguerite sonrió con complacencia

-"Piénselo bien Profesor, esa puede no ser la mejor opción"

El dudó y retrocedió por un momento, se llevó la mano a la barba y se la rascó con nerviosismo, cambió el movimiento cuando vio lo que Marguerite le quería decir

-"Jaque"-declaró con prudencia el profesor

La belleza morena lo contempló con astucia, luego simplemente levantó con mucha elegancia su última ficha y tumbándole el Rey declaró

-"Mate"

El silencioso frente común aun asombrados dejaron ir el aliento que habían estado conteniendo y un grito de júbilo salió de sus gargantas, sin aún creerlo abrazaron a la pobre heredera que se vio atrapada en medio de un caos de besos y felicitaciones. Roxton se puso de pie y la alzó por la cintura haciéndola girar en el aire, el orgullo se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando la miro 

-"eso fue...simplemente impresionante"-dijo bajándola al suelo suavemente

Malone y Verónica la volvieron a abrazar, el periodista le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-"Fue increible Marguerite, hará un capítulo fantástico en mi diario"  
-"Sabes...nunca me he sentido tan contenta de hacerle la faena a otra persona"

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Verónica, pero Marguerite se quedó quieta y dándose la vuelta observo la cara del científico que seguía mirando la jugada. Preocupada por como tomaría la derrota el orgulloso hombre, suspiró con resignación, no había su intención llegar a este extremo, quizás no debería...

En ese momento Challenger levantó la vista y miró a la morena con absoluto deleite en sus ojos. Una sonrisa mudó sus facciones y un indiscutible sentimiento de orgullo por la mujer se instaló en su cara. Acercándose a ella despacio, cogió su mano entre las suyas y acercándola a sus labios la beso suavemente.

-" Mis felicitaciones al ganador Milady"

Todos dejaron ir el suspiró de aprensión que habían estado aguantando desde que se había levantado el viejo profesor.

-"Debo añadir que hacía mucho tiempo que no había desfrutado tanto de una partida de ajedrez, eres una rival increíble Marguerite, tienes una mente asombrosamente táctica y tu estrategia me ha dejado sin palabras, no habría podido encontrar un oponente mas dotado...mis respetos Milady"- y diciendo esto hizo una reverencia inclinada ante la hermosa heredera.

-"mis respetos también Profesor, fue un placer"-respondió también haciendo una leve reverencia con una gracia exquisita

Él abrió los brazos como lo haría un padre orgulloso y ella se lanzó a ellos con el alma encogida, no había recibido mucho de esa clase de cariño, los ojos se le humedecieron.

-"Eso significa que podremos volver a jugar otra noche?"-preguntó emocionado también  
-"no tientes a tu suerte Challenger-gruñó ella, luego mirandolo de reojo añadió- aunque si te portas bien quizás podamos repetirlo alguna que otra vez..."

Todos rieron ante el intercambio, finalmente después de separarse, Roxton pasó con suavidad una mano por la cintura de Marguerite

-"Bueno señorita Krux, creo que es hora de su sueño de belleza, querría una escolta hasta su habitación?"  
-"Con mucho gusto Lord Roxton..."

-"Marguerite, si no te importa...donde aprendiste a jugar así?"-preguntó curioso el profesor mientras se iba retirando  
-"ohh, fué durante mi estancia en Viena, con el profesor Lasker.."  
-"Dios mío-exclamó impresionado-te enseñó Emanuel Lasker?  
-"oh no, no tuve tanta suerte, pero nos movíamos por los mismos círculos, aprendí viéndole jugar, era absolutamente increíble verlo batirse, pero nunca jugué con el. No hubiera sido inteligente por mi parte, hubiera llamado mucho la atención una mujer que supiera moverse en el tablero, en aquel entonces mi papel era completamente diferente, tenía que llamar la atención por mi belleza no por mi intelecto, era vital sembrar mi reputación en aquel momento para después...ya sabes"  
-"Claro querida- asintió comprensivo- aunque debo decir con el permiso del Lord presente que llamas la atención por ambas cosas , tanto por tu belleza como por tu inteligencia"-dijo caballerosamente  
Ella sonrió complacida, aunque no se le pasó por alto la curiosa cara del periodista que los miraba tremendamente intrigado por el giro en la conversación.

-" Entonces George...no estás enfadado porque te haya ganado una mujer"-preguntó con sonrisa complice Verónica  
Challenger rió feliz mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio, sin mirar atrás contestó en voz alta.  
-"ahhh pero querida, no he perdido contra ninguna mujer, me ha ganado Parsifal¡¡¡ ...quien puede competir contra eso"

Marguerite cerró los ojos con pesar, y ahí estaba, finalmente el periodista tenía su historia, una historia que podía costarle la vida a todos. Roxton le apretó la cintura un poco más fuerte ofreciendo apoyo, el también sabía lo que se jugaban. Finalmente John se giró hacía Malone y levantando un solo dedo y en modo autoritario que no dejaba lugar a réplica cortó la situación.

-"Mañana Malone"

Y dicho esto acompañó con cuidado a su hermosa espía hasta sus aposentos, mañana se ocuparía del periodista, ahora debían descansar.


End file.
